Ocean Breeze
by mismicyruslove
Summary: I beamed as he leaned down and took my lips in a breathtaking kiss. At that moment, I knew. I knew, this time...we were going to last. And again, I swear I felt that ocean breeze. Oh how bitersweet.


I sat. I sat and stared. At what? I don't know. I sat. I sat and stared. Stared into oblivion. I don't know why I came here. But, here I sit. On the same beach...the same beach he told me he loved me. I closed my eyes. For a minute, I could see his smile. Not the fake one he put on for the cameras, the real one. The one where he showed his teeth and his face had a certain glow to it. I smiled. He was beautiful, flawwless, perfection._ Perfection_...that was it. That was what killed us. He was always so into his work. I wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do. But, I was more carefree and I guess he got frusturated with that. I sighed. I missed him. Of course, who wouldn't? He's Nicholas freaking Jerry Jonas. Everybody loves him. I'm just another person, another milestone in his life that is now in the past. I sighed again. I don't want to be a milestone. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the waves crash against the shore. Suddenly, I felt at ease. I felt as if I was finally getting myself together. Maybe coming to this beach was all I needed. Maybe it provided me with the closure he never did_. Closure_. What is closure? I wouldn't know. I didn't ever have any. Was this what it felt like? Did closure mean your heart finally feeling at ease? Did it mean finally feeling free? Did it mean finally feeling like yourself again? What does it mean? I will never know. I sighed again. I wouldn't. I could feel the slight breeze coming off the waves. It calmed me. The beach always did. I felt a slight smile come to my face. _What is with me? Why was I jumping emotions? _First I was sad, then happy, then sad, then happy...I'm a freak. I've decied. I really am. I don't understand myself. Ever. I heard footsteps behind me. I figured it was someone just walking down the beach, until the person sat down beside me. I could tell just by the movement and the heavy footsteps it was a man. My breath caught in my throat. A million different thoughts raced through my head. _Is he going to hurt me? Kill me? Rape me?_ I could feel my breathing becoming more ragged by the second. Then he spoke.

"It's soothing, isn't it?"

I swear I could feel the smirk on his face, he knew he was scaring me.

"Y-y-yeah." I managed to mutter.

He shifted his position a bit, moving closer to me. I could feel the cold sweat breaking my body. My hands began quivering, and if I opened my mouth you would be able to hear my teeth chattering. This man was scaring me.

He chuckled. _Chuckled? _Did he think this was funny? Did he think scaring a sixteen year old girl was funny? I felt like jumping up and yelling, but I was a afraid to open my eyes. So I continued to sit there, with this man. This man who was literally scaring the shit out of me.

"I like to come down here at night and just think," he paused "about the past."

_The past? Was this his way of telling me he was a raper or a murderer? Or both? _That's it. I'm officially scared to death. I'm going to need some professional help after this night. If I make it through this night.

I decided to create small talk. I figured that maybe if I was nice, whoever it was wouldn't hurt me. So I spoked again.

"What about the past?"

"About a girl..." he trailed off.

A GIRL? I froze. He was a rapist_. I knew it_! I mentally scolded myself for not leaving earlier. I gulped and decided to take my chances.

"A girl..." I stated, trying to get him to give more information.

"A girl I was in love with, but I was stupid and I broke up with her."

"Oh..." was all I managed to say. He was creepy. Why was he telling my about his love life? Especially if he was going to try and rape me, this made no sense.

"Yeah...I'd do anything to get her back. She hates me now."

_Yeah, probably cause you raped her_. "I doubt that."

"No, I'm pretty sure."

_Yeah, you're probably right._ "Why are you so sure?"

"You tell me...why do you hate me?"

At that moment my head shot up, my hearbeat sped up. Who did this guy think he was? Who did he think I was? Slowly I opened my eyes. Too afraid to look at the figure sitting next to me, I mentally encouraged my self._ Baby steps Miley, baby steps_. Slowly I turned to face the man. I gasped.

"Hi" he muttered.

"Hi" I squeaked.

"So...why do you hate me?" he asked.

_And by he, I meant Nicholas freaking Jerry Jonas._

"I dont" I spat.

"You do."

I sighed. I didn't. Why doesn't he get that I still love him?

He sighed. "Look...Miley, I'm sorry I ended things between us. I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I'm sorry I hurt you. I"m sorry. I truely am. I only hope that you can see that. I'm still in love with you. I always will be. I understand if you don't want to be with me, but I need some kind of closure."

_Closure? He wanted closure? What about me?_

I looked at his face. I saw the genuine look of sorrow. I could see the pain in his eyes. He was telling the truth. But, it was just a little late. It's been over a year, why did he pick now. I sighed and stood up.

"You know Nick, I've waited forever to hear you say that. But now that you have, I don't know why I did. It doesn't change anything. You hurt me. I don't hate you. In fact, I still love you. But, again, that doesn't change anything. I can never forgive you. You shattered me. I was walking on thin glass, and you broke the last little bit of strength I had. I hope you're happy."

And with that I gathered myself and walked away. I didn't dare look back. I felt the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I didn't dare let them fall. I was not weak. I had been weak for too long. It was time to be strong.

I went home that night with a million thoughts racing through my mind. I decided to take a hot shower to try and losen up my tense muscles. After that encounter on the beach, I hadn't been able to calm down and relax and it was going on three o'clock in the morning now. I stepped out of the shower with nothing but a t-shirt and underwear on with the towel wrapped around my head, holding my soaked hair. As I walked into my room, I picked up the TV remote from my hot pink nightstand and turned the TV on to my favorite show, 'Friends'. I smiled. This show always cheered me up. I looked around my room, and my eye caught something on my window. I got up and slowly made my way over to the window. Opened it and pulled the estranged item inside. I giggled when I realized how stupid I had been. It was only a note.

_Wait...a note? From who? _

I closed my eyes and reopened them. It was still there. Who would leave me a note at three o'clock in the morning? I sighed and opened it anyways.

**5 years later**

I sat in the church room thinking back to that night. Back to that note. I smiled as the memory came back to me.

_Wait...a note? From who? _

_I closed my eyes and reopened them. It was still there. Who would leave me a note at three o'clock in the morning? I sighed and opened it anyways. _

_Dear Miley,_

_I know we can never be together again, I hurt you, and I understand that. _

_I just want you to know, that I really do still love you._

_I always did, I'm so sorry for what I did._

_I'm an asshole, I know. You didn't deserve any of it. _

_I hope you find someone who makes you really happy, someone who won't shatter you._

_But please, always remember me._

_I will always love you, Miley._

_That is one promise I can keep._

_If you ever need me, I'll be here waiting with my arms open._

_There will never be anyone else Miley. _

_You were always the one for me._

_I'll spend the rest of my life alone because I threw away the one._

_I hope you're happy._

_I hope whoever is lucky enough to get you, that they treat you right._

_I love you Miley, I really do. _

_-Nick_

_Once again, I could feel the cold sweat taking over my body. My hands were trembling and fresh tears were now streaming down my face. Why was he doing this to me? Why was he making me feel so...guilty. I know he didn't mean to. This was his way of getting closure. This was what closure felt like. It feels like your heart is being ripped apart, again. It doesn't feel like releif. It feels like heartbreak. I dropped to the floor and began sobbing. Why? Why does it have to feel like this? I haven't felt this low in so long. I thought I was past this point. I thought I was finally begining to move on. He just had to show up. He just had to leave this incredibly sweet letter. I sighed as my sobbing subsided. I stood up and regained my composure. And there outside my window, stood a brokenhearted Nick Jonas._

That was _five _years ago.

Here I stand, with my father at my side, watching as my bridesmaids make their way down the aisle. Today, I am getting married to my one and only. You guessed it...Nick Jonas.

As I walked down the aisle, I swear I could feel that Ocean Breeze. I swear I could. It was calming. It was what had brought us together to start with, it was what ended us, it was what brought us together again. And soon, it would carry us through the obstacles of marriage.

I smiled.

The band started to play 'Here Comes the Bride'.

My father took my arm with his and we walked.

There, at the alter, stood my handsome soon to be husband. Nick Jonas. I smiled again.

This was it.

My dreams were finally coming true.

"Do you, Miley Ray Cyrus, take the Nicholas Jerry Jonas, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I gushed.

"Do you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, take the Miley Ray Cyrus to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"A thousand times I do."

I smiled.

I turned and grabbed the ring from Demi, my maid of honor, as Nick turned to Joe, his best man. I turned back to Nick and slid the ring on his finger as he slid his on mine. I smiled up at him.

This was it, I was so close to finally being his.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, you may now kiss the bride."

I beamed as he leaned down and took my lips in a breathtaking kiss. At that moment, I knew. I knew, this time...we were going to last. And again, I swear I felt that ocean breeze. Oh how bitersweet.

**A/N I own nothing! I really like this one-shot! I tried to make it really long for you guys. I hope you are satisfied! Let me know what you think! Also, I think I'm going to make a sequel to this story. I don't know what it is going to be called but, it will not be a oneshot, it will be an actual story that takes you through their marriage. Anyways, make sure you review! It means a lot! Toodles!**

**XOXO Megan**


End file.
